The present invention is directed to an article support device for applying to the skin of a wearer, and in particular to an article, device, or element that aids in retaining eyeglasses in a desired position.
Many people who wear eyeglasses find it distracting and irritating when the glasses begin to slip down the length of the nose while being worn. This commonly occurs during mild physical activity, but can also occur during normal non-rigorous events, such as working, reading and other stationary activities. Eyeglass slippage typically occurs due to the weight of the glasses being distributed along three points of the face—the bridge of the nose and both ears —with the majority of weight being distributed at the bridge/nose. This slippage occurs more readily when the surface of the mechanism meant to keep the eyeglasses in place, such as nose pads or the bridge of the eyeglass frame, becomes coated with the individual's body oil, moisturizer, flaky skin or other foreign substances. The frictional resistance between the eyeglasses and wearer decreases and the weight of the eyeglasses, or forces applied thereto as a result of physical activity, supersedes the tactical surface resistance such that the glasses begin to slip at the point of least resistance, which is at the nose.
Articles requiring some form of permanent or temporary physical engagement to eyeglasses, such as through physical compression, encasement or attachment, are known for use in counteracting eyeglass slippage on a wearer. There is an inherent flaw in this methodology. The typical solutions involve a stickier surface or attachment at the nose pads or bridge of the plastic frame glasses, which then rest against the skin of the user, or some holding mechanism near the temple arms or tips, which compress against the head or back of the ear.
The added material at the nose pad or bridge that is typically involved in providing support for the eyeglasses, eventually fails, because the individual wearing the glasses, begins to perspire or secrete body oils. This can happen rather quickly. This then causes the original coefficient of friction that would exist between the material and the skin to lessen and eventually the weight of the glasses will supersede the lessened and/or weakened coefficient of friction/engagement.
The inherent flaw of the mechanisms which use the temple arms and point as a cantilever support, require the mechanism to create additional stress points behind and around the ear, causing pressure and discomfort. Eventually, this means of supporting the glasses fails as well, along with the discomfort it causes, because it does not address the primary problem, the weight of the glasses at the nose and bridge area of the glasses. The issue of perspiration and skin oil still exist and the weight of the glasses will eventually overcome the cantilever support of the mechanisms.
Another means which use the temple arms and tips are bands, which hold the entire eyeglasses and band in compression again the head/skull, which is both inconvenient and causes long term and short term discomfort.